Silver and Gold
by Cherry-Bay
Summary: ... an update! wooho! it's christmas eve at burrow. fireworks and unexpected visitors. SLASH
1. The trainride

DISCLAIMER: the people, places and beasts all belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling.  
  
All hail the creator of Harry Potter... J.K. Rowling.  
  
This story will eventually be **SLASH**. Don't like, don't read. As easy as that. This was actually "fire and Ice". It's a repost and I changed some things. I have half of this story written and am working on the other. This could take some time, so be patient. Thanks to all the people who reviewd this the first time around.  
  
Silver and Gold  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco was sitting in the Hogwarts Express for the last time in his life (At least if he had his way). The british countryside flew by as he looked out of the window.  
  
Over the years the small and arrogant boy had grown into a quiet, secluded young man. As in the beginning of his life at Hogwarts, his fellow Slytherins feared him. Early on, this fear had been rooted in the fact that Dracos father was Lucius Malfoy and could, without much effort, make your life incredably miserable. Now the Slytherins and other assorted students feared Draco because he was in fact, simply Draco. In his 5th year Draco had developed an astonishing knowledge of curses and Dark Magic. He exelled in Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, Tranfiguration and Arithmancy. In DADA and Potions Draco had come in top of his class, infront of Hermione Granger. Soon the teachers had discovered that the teenager knew more than they themselves, when it came to Dark Arts and Potions. The studentbody had been scared out of their wits, because everyone knows: intellegence mixed with evil always ends bad.  
  
Draco idely ran a pale hand through his hair. Being alone had become routine for the blondhaired individual.  
  
After trying to poison Harry Potter in their 5th year, Goyle and Crabbe had been expelled. Though cleared from their crime, they had acted under the influence of the Imperious Curse, both of them decided not to return to Hogwarts. Draco was definatly not heartbroken by the fact that his "bodyguards" weren't there to protect him anymore, infact he had been quite glad that the two goons had stayed away. What highly irretated him, was that his best friend Blaise Zabini was gone. The blackhaired boy was now attending Beauxbatons, due to the fact that his father had died and his mother had then decided to move back to France.  
  
Draco reached over and into his bag, getting out a book on curses. The book was black and slowly falling apart. Draco flipped through it until he found the passage he had been looking for. Suddenly the door was opened and the blond looked up to see who was disturbing him.  
  
Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were standing there, seemingly uncomfortable.  
  
"May I help you?" Draco inquired politley. "Uhm, would you mind if we sat here with you? There's no other free compartment." Hermione said. "Be my guests."  
  
The three Gryffindors sat down. Hermione and Ron started talking about their vacation while Harry stared out of the window.  
  
As he looked at Draco he felt slightly nervous. Although Draco wasn't the slimy git he had been up until 5th year, he sometimes freaked Harry out. The quiet, aloof, but terribly polite manner of the teenager made him seem much older than he actually was. The fact that Draco had grown to a height of 1.89 meters, which made him one of the tallest 7th years, also added to the impression of him being much older than he was.  
  
At this moment Draco's attention seemed to be totally focused on the old book he was reading, but Harry didn't doubt for a second that the pale blond was picking up every bit of their conversation. As Harry refocused on Ron and Hermione, Draco was reading an especially fascinating passage in his book. It talked about the reaction one would get out of someone who was struck with a truth curse. A ghost of a smile flickered over his lips as he thought about using the curse on his father.  
  
Harry looked back at Draco and saw the small smile that played across the boys lips.  
  
The september sun caught in Draco's blond hair illuminating the silver highlights. The Gryffindor wondered how Draco could sustain his pale skincolor. It wasn't as if the Slytherin didn't go outside. He played Quidditch, he had Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology outside, so why didn't he tan? One of lifes unsolved mysteries.  
  
Harry grinned. He had once heard Remus say something about Ice-demons and Draco certainly looked the part of untouchable ice.  
  
At that moment Draco made direct eyecontact with Harry. The eyes that some time ago had only showed hate, malice and anger when focused on Harry, where now filled with confused politeness, asking why Harry was staring at him.  
  
Harry had never imagined that Dracos silverblue eyes could express an emotion other than hate and arrogance. Some Muggle had once said that the eyes of a person are windows to the soul. If this was true, Draco Malfoy had a truly beautiful soul.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, looking up at the silver, green and black banner hanging above him. The Slytherins sat themselfes as far away from him as they could (but still be seated at the table). Draco enjoyed sitting alone, apart from the mindless chatter, but something deep inside of him longed for friends to whom he could talk.  
  
The Sorting had finished ( 9 Hufflepuffs, 11 Gryffindors, 10 Ravenclaws and 8 Slytherins) and there were two small firstyears sitting next to him.  
  
Halfheartedly picking at his food, Dracos gaze wandered through the Great Hall.  
  
The Ravenclaws were animatedly talking to each other, trying to include the new students into the conversation. The Hufflepuffs were laughing and talking loudly. As usual, the table of the Gryffindors was the loudest. At the moment they were having a foodfight. Draco watched as Harry ducked when a piece of chicken flew his way. The boy-who-lived looked up and caught Dracos eye. Harry grinned and turned away getting a potato against his head.  
  
Draco had to smile. It was a shortlived but there none the less.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
please read and review, merci beaucoup. 


	2. The letter

DISCLAIMER: all belongs to J.K.Rowling. This will be **SLASH**  
  
Interlude 1  
  
Draco was sitting in the Slytherin Commonroom reading a letter from Blaise.  
  
"Dear Draco. What's up? I hope you're having more fun than I am. (Although that would not be very hard.) Beauxbatons is, as usual, boring. At the moment we are focusing on Divination, Astronomy and Fortune telling. I swear, the people that run this school are nuts. What the hell do I need Fortune telling for? I mean, you either have foresight or you don't; you can't learn it. ARGH! If we don't do anything more interesting soon, I'm going to crack up and start killing people. I really wish I were back at Hogwarts. How is it this year? Any interessting new people in Slytherin? I heard, that your house was searched? I hope nothing was found. Those gastly Ministry people are getting out of hand. Well, lots of love from your one and only Blaise."  
  
Draco smiled. At least one person in the world cared about him. He tugged out a piece of parchment and a bottle of green ink. Taking his quill he started to write a response.  
  
Interlude 2  
  
Remus Lupin stretched and leaned backwards. He was sitting in the Nightbus and was zooming towards Hogwarts. The Werewolf had retaken the job as DADA teacher and was soon to arrive at his destination. He was looking forward to teaching again. Also the prospect of having a roof over one's head and normal, monthly payment was very inviting. Remus ran a hand through his honeycolored hair and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please read and review... i neeeeeeed reviews. Otherwise i get depresssed... 


	3. The Daily Prophet

DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns all... will be **SLASH**.  
  
Chapter 1  
It was the beginning of October and the days were getting shorter. Harry had just gotten out of the shower when Ron barged into the bathroom.  
"Harry! Did you see the 'Daily Prophet'?"  
Harry put on his glasses and wrapped a towel around himself. "No. What happened?"  
They entered the boys dormitory and Ron thrust the newspaper under Harrys nose. The front page sported a large color image of several houses with Dark Marks burning in the nightsky above them.  
Harry started reading the text. "When looking at these pictures we all have the impression that we are stuck in a timewarp. Pictures like these were in the newspapers 16 years ago! Tonight You-Know-Who struck. Four Wizarding families were attacted yesterday night. Y-K-W' s followers killed 11 Wizards in the most horrible ways possible. After wrecking havok in the Wizarding world, the Death Eaters seem to have had a party in muggle London, killing another 15 people. The population of London was in disarray until some memory charms were cast on selected individuals. ---- see inside for more detail ----"  
After Harry read the article he stared at Ron in disbelief. "Merlin!"  
"Yeah, something like that. In the other article it says that many young people were under the Deatheaters. Do you think that Malfoy was involved?"  
"No, I think he's all talk, no action."  
"Hope so; wouldn't want a mini Deatheater running around school."  
  
As it was Saturday and there were no classes to attend, the boys took there time in getting down to breakfast. The whole school was in uproar about the Death Eater attacs of last night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherintable observing his fellow students. Everyone was stearing clear of the table with the serpent hanging above it. The Huffelpuffs all looked scared, while the Gryffindors were animatedly discussing the article in the Daily Prophet. Draco smirked.  
  
Yesterday night had been interessting.  
  
It had been the first time that the new recruits had been outside, actually doing the killing. Some had chickened out at the last minute. His father, he himself and Snape had later punished the "deserters". He looked over to his left were Pansy was sitting. She had screamed a lot. His father wanted to have the pleasure of punishing a Parkinson but Draco had taken the task, wanting to spare the girl pain.  
  
This morning she looked somehow broken. Draco imagined that he had probably looked the same way three years earlier.  
  
Pansy's hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail and not elaboratly done as usual. She wasn't wearing any make-up, making her look quite pretty. Draco sighed to himself. It was bad that so many people had to be subjected to something they didn't want. The blond shook his head and got up ready to leave. If the classmates of the young Death Eaters knew with whom they were sharing friendship and house they would probably freak.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please read and review... merci. 


	4. Remus' secret

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.Rowling... will be **SLASH** eventually.  
Interlude 3  
  
Severus Snape was sittig in his small dungeonroom correcting homework. There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The door opened and Remus Lupin came inside.  
  
"Lupin, what can I do for you?" Snape looked up at Remus with the words "leave this instant" written all over his face.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to let you now I was here. Say 'Hi'; you now, the normal thing." "How pleasant. Anything else?"  
  
Remus looked down at the head of Slytherin house.  
  
The black hair hung around his ashen face in greasy strands. The dark eyes showed only contempt. How could he have fallen in love with someone so cold and distant?  
  
"Albus wanted me to tell you that dinner is being served just about now." The werewolf turned and quietly closed the door behind himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci.  
  
Thank you to: frizzy(smilez), Dia( yes, je parle francais.), forfirith( thank you. big hug), alle(je parle francais. I learn @ school. am in my 6th year of studying it), tala (DxH), katy999 (smilez), jumpypunkymonkey(it will be cleared up...) 


	5. What happened during lunch

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.Rowling... will be **SLASH** eventually.  
Chapter 3  
  
It was Monday morning, double-potions. At the present time Snape was standing infront of the class, talking. Everyone was yawning and unfocused. Harry looked over to Draco Malfoy who was reading a book under his desk. He seemed to be very immersed in the thick black volume of wisdom. Snape called on Pansy, startling her out of a short nap. He then went on about Gillyweed. Harry yawned. Seamus Finnegan was writting notes to Dean. The blond Irish boy grinned at something Dean had written. He passed the note to Harry.  
  
It said: "Imagine Snape in a tutu. I think pink lacy stuff would fit him perfectly. : )" Harry snorted and passed the note to Ron.  
  
It was 10 o' clock. Still 40 minutes until the hour would end. Suddenly, Snape slammed a book onto the table, startling the whole class. Then in his quiet but menacing voice he started talking.  
  
"It seems that I can not attain your interest in a conservative way. Well, perhaps this form of teaching will be more attractive to you. Potter, Malfoy come up here."  
  
The boy-who-lived was feeling exremely uncomfortable. As he stood infront of his Potionsteacher he understood why Neville was scared out of his mind of coming to this class.  
  
Snape stood tall, his black cloak adding additional menace to his appearance. The pale hands of the professor were gripped tightly infront of his abdomen. The scariest thing about Snape were his eyes. They were like deep pools of dark liquid pulling the observer to a disgusting death.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
Professor Snape turned to his desk and picked up a small phial filled with a blueish liquid.  
  
"This potion is called 'Dolorem Efficiens'. As the name states it makes the drinker experience terrible pain." Snape gave the phial to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter will drink a few drops of the concoction and then describe the things he felt."  
  
Harry was horrified. He did not want to drink something that made him feel pain.  
  
"It wont be to bad Potter. Only 2 or 3 drops."  
  
All eyes in the class were directed at Harry as he took two drops of the potion. Harry felt fine and was just going to tell Snape so, when he had the feeling as if someone was lighting him on fire. His whole body seemed to be searing hot. Then Harry had the impression that thausands of needles were being forcefully stuck into his body. The-Boy-Who-Lived screamed and fell to the floor. Snape quickly leaned over him, giving him a counterpotion. The whole class was whispering.  
  
"Oh my God, did you just ..." "Is Snape trying to kill him?" "What's he playin' at?" "Glad it's not me up there ..."  
  
Snape helped Harry sit down and then turned back to the class.  
  
"What you have just witnessed is a torturing method that was and still is used by the Deatheaters to get information out of unwilling victims."  
  
Snape turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, the potion you are going to take, makes the drinker re-experience his or her memorys. Would you be so kind as to drink a few drops."  
  
Draco took the proffered phial and drank a few droops of darkgreen liquid. Everything around him gradually became black as he sank into oblivian.  
  
Memory fragments drifted around Draco. Himself as a five year-old getting slapped by his father. His mother falling down the stairs, lying deadly still. Lord Voldemort standing above him gazing down at him with bloodred eyes. The soft mumering of a spell. A black snake was emblazoned on Dracos wrist clear against his pale skin. Draco could hear Snape talking to the class. It sounded as if Snape had his head under water and was singing something. After some time the darkness lifted and Draco could understand his potionsteacher clearly again.  
  
"... was also used to make captured Deatheaters confess what they did, through relieving their evil deeds over and over again."  
  
Snape turned to Draco. "Are you alright there, Draco?"  
  
"Yes." The blond Slytherin looked slightly pale but otherwise composed. Both Harry and Draco returned to their seats.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was dinnertime. Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table fighting with Ron. Harry shook his head. His two best friends seemed to be constantly fighting or argueing over one thing or another. It would have been funny if it wasn't starting to destroy their friendship.  
  
Over at the teachers table Remus was having an animated discussion with Prof. Vector concerning a new article in the Daily Prophet. The werewolf was sipping his pumpkinjuice when suddenly loud voices could be heard from the Slytherins.  
  
"I am definatly not going to!" "Are you sure?" "My parents would never make me." "They already have." Draco Malfoy said with an air of finality.  
  
The younger student looked at him, hate written clearly in his eyes. Suddenly the brownhaired 3rd-year jumped up and knocked Draco off his chair. The blondhaired Slytherin took out his wand and pointed it at the kid who flew across the table ending in an unconsious heap on the floor. Snape and McGonnagal rushed over to the table.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! What do you think you are doing?!" Prof. McGonnagal started yelling at Draco.  
  
Snape was staring at Draco increadously. Prof. Dumbledore got up and came towards the Slytherintable.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Would you please join me, Prof. Snape and Prof. Lupin in my office." Draco looked very calm and composed as he followed the 3 teachers out of the Great Hall. It was totally quiet. Prof. McGonnagal looked aroud.  
  
"Continue eating."  
  
Everyone started talking. Mdm. Pomfrey and Prof. Sprout had taken the 3rd year to the hospital wing. After a few minutes Harry and Ron stood up from the table and went out of the Hall, leaving Hermione with Ginny.  
  
"What do you think Malfoy did to the kid?" "No idea. Hope he isn't overly hurt, though." "Malfoy is such a creep."  
  
The two boys went onwards to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Dumbledors office :  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in a chair stareing at a place right above Dumbledore's head.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. This is really no way to behave. I will have to confiscate your wand and you will serve detention for three months. Also I will take 100 points off of Slytherin House. "  
  
The room was totally quiet.  
  
Draco stared out of the window. "Can I leave now?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the blond boy. "Don't you want to tell us what that was all about?"  
  
Draco sighed. "It was a simple disagreement over politics." Absentmindedly, Draco ran a finger over the scar on his hand tracing the pale remnants of his very own discussion "about politics".  
  
"Well then Mr. Malfoy, you may leave. Your first detention will be tonight at 9 pm with Prof. Snape." Draco stood up and swept out of the room.  
  
The headmaster looked over at Snape.  
  
"Would you care to enlighten me?" "It was a disagreement about politics as Draco said. Three nights ago the parents of the unlucky 3rd year sold their son to Voldemort. The son, of course, did not like this arangement. Draco is merly defending his political views. As you already know, Draco is a Death Eater within Voldemorts highest ranks; even higher then his own father." "Yes, yes..., well, we will see. Perhaps tonight you could talk to him?"  
  
"I will."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. 


	6. Detention

Discalimer: all belongs to j.k.rowling. this is SLASH!!!! Don't like don't read.  
  
To all the people who reviewed: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!  
Interlude 4  
  
Draco was standing next to a boiling cauldron, carefully stirring it's darkgreen contents. The blond was thinking, trying very hard at not looking at his Potions teacher. Instead he observed how the green liquid became thicker and turned into an even darker shade of Draco's favorite color.  
  
"Draco." Not a question, a request.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What posessed you to pull that stunt infront of the whole school?"  
  
"That little wanker was annoying me." Draco's voice was detached, causing Snape to look at his blond godson a little closer. His knuckles were white, gripping the laddle fircely and his eyes were trained on the cauldron. Snape sighed and went towards the teen, gently placing a hand on one thin shoulder. Draco tensed immediatly but soon relaxed and leaned back into his godfathers comforting embrace.  
  
"I hate him..." Draco's voice was quiet, filled with repressed anger.  
  
"I know. Tell me, what happened?"  
  
"It was nothing. Tim, that's his name by the way, questioned my loyalties right infront of everyone. I had to act. So I told him about his parents nice act of selling him to Voldemort. He didn't take it to well. You saw the rest." Snape hugged the frail blond too him, once again feeling his hate for Lucius Malfoy grow in him.  
  
Draco turned around and burried his head in Snape's shoulder.  
  
"I hate him... he hurts me,... he watches me..., he'll kill me."  
  
"He won't. Not as long as I am alive."  
  
This statement drew a strangeled sobb from Draco. Snape simply held the boy and let him cry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please read and review. merci. 


	7. Harry's discovery

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Will be **SLASH** i am currently listening to the mists of avalon soundtrack. So this chapter might be somewhat strange... :-)  
Chapter 4  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in Potions staring out of the window. He was bored. Suddenly a piece of paper flew past him. Out of reflex he caught it. At that moment Snape turned towards him and saw the crumpeled-up paper in Draco's hands.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. Could I see that?" "Yeah, sure."  
  
Snape took the letter and began to read it out loud.  
  
"I'm going on a date with Hannah tonight. Do you think she really likes me? Ron." Snape smiled evily.  
  
"So Mr.Weasley. A date."  
  
Ron was blushing a deep red, trying to frantically hide behind his potionsbook.  
  
"I doubt she will go out with you a second time, Mr. Weasley." Snape snickered and turned around to the blackbord. The Gryffindors were enraged, while the Slytherins were making kissing noises and laughing out loud.  
  
The bell rang and Ron bolted out of the class. Harry shook his head and gathered up his stuff. Hermione turned to Harry. "I'll go after him."  
  
Soon afterwards, Harry left the classroom, still brooding over the unfairness that Snape had, yet again, displayed towards Harry's house.  
  
Draco was walking a step behind him when suddenly the strap on Harrys bag broke and the contents spilled across the hallway. Harry cursed and bent down to retrieve his books and papers. Draco squated down and picked up the papers that were lying around him. He handed them over to Harry, who mumbeled a surprised 'thanks', and went on to the Great Hall, leaving a very confused Harry stareing after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was sitting across from Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker. This was Dracos 3rd Detention and Filch had something special in mind for him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. You are going to scrub the Gryffindor showers from now until..."  
  
Draco mumbled something that sounded like 'eternity' and Filch ended his sentence "until I see it fit for you to stop."  
  
Draco smiled coldly and swept out of the room. Filch shuddered. That boy was creepy.  
  
Picking his way up to the Gryffindor tower Draco prepared himself for a long wait before anyone would open the portrait hole to let him in, and then ... being humiliated.  
  
Just what I needed today, Draco thought darkly. He sat down across from the fat lady and looked out of the window. Suddenly he heard loud cheerfull voices drifting up the staires. Potter, Granger and Weasley.  
  
Yes, just what he needed. The blond smiled sardistically.  
  
"Potter, I need your help."  
  
The last word was said with so much disdain that it made the party of three shiver ever so slightly.  
  
"What is it."  
  
Draco got up and reajusted his robes. "I need to get into the Gryffindor tower, so that I can scrub your showers." Ron choked. "What?"  
  
"Added up to everything else, are you also deaf? I have detention Weasley, I have to scrub Gryffindor showers."  
  
Harry was trying hard not to laugh and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
Draco distinctly heard "Snape stinks" but decided not to comment. Harry led a bad tempered Draco to the showers while Hermione and Ron were dying of laughter.  
  
"Thank you, Potter."  
  
Draco pulled of his robes, revealing a white, crisply iorned shirt and green pullover. He was wearing black pants and shoes. Harry stared at him.  
  
"The stuff is over there."  
  
Then the green-eyed teen turned and went down to the commonroom. Draco sighed and started to get the rags and 'stuff' out of the cupboard. Sinking down to the floor he slowly started to scrub. Three hours later the slim boy had taken off his pullover and shoes.  
  
Everytime a Gryffindor had walked by they had laughed their head off.  
  
It was already half past 12 and Draco wanted to sleep. There was a soft knock at the bathroom door and Harry entered in pyjamas. "Still working?"  
  
"Working? I do this every day for relaxation."  
  
If anyone else would have said the exact same words it would have been funny but Draco put so much loathing into that one sentence that Harry almost shrank back.  
  
"What do you want Potter. Laugh at me, too?"  
  
Harry sighed. "No. Actually; I wanted to ask you if you needed any help."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco stared at Harry as if he had suddenly grown another head. "Are you out of your mind?"  
  
"No. Simply trying to help you a little." Harry shrugged.  
  
Draco still remained suspicious. "If you really want to work? ...well, certainly don't be shy."  
  
They worked silently for 20 minutes. Harry was thinking about ---WHY--- he had come here to help someone who did not appreciate it at the least.  
  
Before Harry could ponder his thoughts further a strangled yelp came from Draco. The Slytherin was grabbing his left wrist with a pained expression on his face. Harry stared. That could mean exactly one thing:  
  
Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
Draco turned very pale and sank to the floor. The-boy-who-lived was unsure of what to do. He could help Draco somehow or simply run away screaming.  
  
The latter idea seemed to be the more sensible thing to do but Harry never went for sensible. He bent down and touched Draco's hand, trying to get a reaction out of the spaced-out blond. At contact Draco groaned and pulled away his hand.  
  
"Don't touch me Potter. It hurts. ...Have to go. Tell Filch I went to kill his cat."  
  
With that he pulled himself up and left the room supporting himself on the wall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
okay. Harry's acting weird, i know. Uhm. Yeah. Read and review. MERCI!!!! 


	8. The meeting

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. Will be **SLASH**  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 5  
  
The meeting had already started when Draco apperated next to his father. He scoweled up at him. Lucius sneared back.  
  
Draco then saw Lord Voldemort at his usual place and went forward. When he reached his master he bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemorts darkred robes. Then he rose and took his acustomed place next to the man he called his Lord.  
  
"Tonight we are welcoming a new member into our rows."  
  
There was some hushed talking, then everything became quiet again. Talk about authority, Draco thought. Blaise Zabini came forward, ushering a little boy towards Voldemort.  
  
"This my followers and friends is Louis Higgs."  
  
An awed murmer went through the crowd. Draco simply could't believe it. Draco's oldest friend Terence Higgs had always forbidden his little brother to even talk about Voldemort and now the 13 year-old was here, trying to enter Voldemorts circle. This would be a long night.  
  
"Draco would you do the honors?"  
  
"Yes, master." The Slytherin bowed and went up to the kid.  
  
"Come along." Draco's voice sounded like silk as he led the boy towards a big room in the back of the house. Once there he turned around angrily.  
  
"Are you out of your bloody mind? Your brother forbid you to come here."  
  
"And? Where exactly is that my problem?"  
  
"Brat. ...well, lets get you ready. And for your information, I'll make this very painful." Draco laughed evily. His own comment seemed to amuse the blond very much.  
  
Louis felt a sharp pang of anxiety rush through him.  
  
After Darco had finished telling Louis about the three different tests he had to run through he brought him back into the assembly room.  
  
There the first test awaited him. Terence was being held by Mr. Nott and Severus Snape.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "So little one; your first test. Can you pain one of your own if I order you to do it?"  
  
Louis looked up at the lanky form that was struggling to get lose. He raised his wand and practically yelled "CRUCIO!"  
  
His brother fell to the floor writhing in pain, but not uttering a sound. Louis repeated the curse over and over again until Terence began to whimper. Then he walked up to the darkblond man and began to kick him where ever he could reach.  
  
This and several other painful curses rendered Terence unconscious after an hour. At the end Severus and Draco gently picked up Terence's badly hurt body and brought him outside. From inside they could hear Louis scream as the mark was burned into his arm.  
  
Draco laughed bitterly, as he brushed a strand of hair out of his friends bruised face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review... merci  
  
uhm. yes. thanks for the reviews... 


	9. What about Quidditch?

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. this will be **SLASH**  
Interlude 5  
Terence awoke with a start. He didn't recognize his surroundings until his gaze fell onto a silver mirror with engraved black roses. Dracos room; Snape Manor. The young man closed his eyes and sighed. His whole body ached with a dull pain. His brother had done well. Terence laughed a humorless, cold laugh. Pain shot through his abused body.  
  
The greatest ache though, was in his heart.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco sighed as he looked out of the window and onto the muddy Quidditch pitch. He hated going outside in the cold and practicing as if the world revolved around Quidditch. He detested playing Seeker. He was incapable of catching the damn Snitch so why did he still have to play this idiotic game? And if he had to, couldn't he be a Chaser? That was at least something that he could do.  
  
Briefly leaning against the cold windowpane he closed his eyes and thought back over the last few days. Blaise had sent him a letter, informing him that he was indeed coming to his fathers Christmas party. He had spent most of his free time secretly apparating to Severus' Manor to check up on Terence. This had made him sleepdeprived and utterly exhausted.  
  
Suddenly the door was thrown open and Draco was pulled from his sinister thoughts, only to be plunged into even darker ones, the prospect of playing Quidditch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Practice had just finished and Draco was soaked through. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead and little rain-rivers were running down his pale cheeks.  
  
Quickly returning to his dorm was interupted by Harry *bloody* Potter. The darkhaired Gryffindor was waiting for him outside the Slytherin commonroom. Waiting for him. What in Merlin's hat was the world coming to?  
  
"Potter. First of all, what in bloody hell are you doing here, and secondly whatever it is, not now." Draco's tone was almost pleading and Harry had to smile in spite of himself.  
  
"It's just about the upcoming game."  
  
"...?"  
  
"You know, Quidditch?" Harry stared at Draco, trying to figure out if the blond was deliberatly playing dumb.  
  
"Oh, right... I had almost forgotten. I'm captain, afterall. What do you want?"  
  
"Are you alright, Malfoy?"  
  
"Tired, that's all."  
  
"Well, I was thinking if we could possibly postpone the match? We are in a really bad position because we don't have a second Chaser." Harry was praying that Draco might think about it. He was not at all prepared for the blond's answer.  
  
"Sure. Whatever strikes your fancy." Draco ran a tired hand through his wet hair. Harry suddenly noticed how extremely good Draco looked. Blushing furiously he pushed the thought away, concentrating on the things at hand.  
  
"Thanks. I really apprecaite it."  
  
Draco simply nodded and yawned. Then he turned and slunk into the Slytherin commonroom, leaving Harry to contemplate his strange thoughts considering Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. please i neeeeeeeeed reviews. Merci. 


	10. The match

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.ROWLING. all hail the goddess of hp.  
Chapter 7  
The match. Finally.  
  
Harry rolled out of bed with a big grin spread across his suntanned face. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the warm water cascaded over him, he thought about the upcoming match. They were going against the Slytherins. This ment that he himself would have to be on a sharp lookout for the snitch, if they wanted to win the game. Over the last years the Slytherins had become much better flyers and most of the players seemed to be decidedly suicidal. The last match, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw, had seen the green and silver team win with two of their players being rendered unconsious due to some elaborate moves. They had to spend two days in the infermry.  
  
There was also the problem of playing against Dra... Malfoy. His recent observations of Draco's good looks had rendered Harry totally confused. He hated the Slytherin, right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The whole school was gathered around the Quidditch pitch as the two teams flew out of their respective boothes. The Gryffindors in red and gold contrasted strongly to their silver and green opponents.  
  
Draco sighed. This would end horribly. He flew lower so that he could shake hands with Harry. Madam Hooch blew the wistle and the game began.  
  
Harry grinned as he flew upwards into the darkblue october sky. He turned his head, searching for the snitch. As he looked down he saw Seamus collide with a Slytherin. The green player slid of his broom but caught himself and the Quaffle before he plumeted down onto the grass. The whole stadium gasped.  
  
Draco towards Harry. "Impressive, right? What some idiots do..." The last part of the sentence was mumbled, so that Harry couldn't understand what the blond had said.  
  
"Suicidal, I would say. But quite cool."  
  
He looked at Draco. A year earlier this would never have hapened; Harry and Draco talking to each other without insaults flying around.  
  
Harry suddenly saw a flec of gold and plumeted after it. The Slytherin team- captain lazily turned his broom upside down and raced after Harry and the snitch.  
  
The blackhaired boy relished in the feel of the wind in his face as he flew downwards.  
  
Suddenly a bludger flew in his direction. He pulled up his broom so that the vile little ball could pass beneath him. Draco, who also had seen the bludger hurtel towards them let himself spin and and fall below his Nimbus 2003, where he hung until the ball had wizzed by. Then he swung himself back up and zoomed after the snitch once again. In the stands Severus Snape was shaking his head worriedly. One day Draco would fall of his broom during such a manoevre and would die. How he hated Quidditch; unless he himself was flying, that was.  
  
Draco felt that Harry was quickly closing in on him. If he wanted to succed in catching the snitch, he would have to do something rash.  
  
He flew even faster and then suddenly let himself drop. He caught the snitch in freefall. Everyone was stareing and gasping.  
  
Snape was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Draco murmered a spell under his breath and his broom swooped down to catch him. He smiled weakly and held up the snitch.  
  
The stadium applauded loudly.  
  
Harry flew over to him, to congratulate Draco. "See, I said your team was suicidal.You are the perfect example." "We are not in any way tired of living. At least the others aren't." Harry shot Draco an shocked look. The blond ignored him and went off to join his team.  
  
The game had ended with 150: 140 for Slytherin.  
  
Interlude 5  
  
Since Draco had been old enough to hold a sword he had practiced daily to perfect his skill.  
  
Now, after the Quidditchmatch, he stood in the old, mostly unused Potionsroom. Across from him was Severus. With his midnight black hair tied back he looked less evil than usual but the sword in his hand made up for it in jiffy.  
  
Snape smiled at Draco and lifted his sword. The blond-haired Slytherin did the same. The fight began. Draco moved swiftly, evading many wellplaced cuts and thrusts. The swords clanked together and Draco stepped back as Severus advanced.  
  
The only thing that could be heard was their breathing, the clanking of swords and occasional curses. After an hour both student and teacher were tired and lowered their swords.  
  
"You are getting even better, Draco."  
  
"Thank you. I try hard."  
  
They returned back to silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. u know the drill. merci. 


	11. What Harry saw

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.Rowling, although i wish Draco were mine... *sigh* This will be **SLASH** so don't like, don't read...  
Chapter 7  
Harry was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace, reading Muggle fiction.  
He enjoyed the way that Muggles described magic and always let the "good" people win. He pondered this. In the real world "good" didn't always win. Until now it looked as if "evil" would win the upcomeing war. The darkahaired Gryffindor sighed and put down his book.  
  
All of a sudden his discovery of Dracos "true" identity came back into is mind. He hadn't thought about it since the night he had helped Draco scrub the bathroom. He also hadn't told anyone either. Now he wondered if that had been such a clever idea.  
  
Harry got up and discovered that he was very hungry. Thus, he quickly sliped out of the commonroom and into the hallway outside the Fat Lady. He turned down the stairs towards the kitchens.  
  
As he walked back through a thirdfloor passage, nibbling on a piece of cake, he distinctly heard metal clanging against metal.  
  
Always wanting to investigate, he bent around a corner and saw a door standing half open. The sound seemed to be coming out of the room so he went further. Suddenly he heard a pained yelp and the clanging stopped. Harry peered around the door and nearly fainted at the picture that showed itself to him.  
  
At the very moment Prof. Snape was unbuttoning Draco Malfoy's shirt while Draco was lying on a table. Harrys eyes widened until they looked ready to pop out of his head.  
  
Then suddenly Draco moaned in pain and cursed loudly.  
  
"Draco, mind your language."  
  
"You know, that is rather hard when one is lying on a table with blood spilling out of ones side. So if you don't mind I would really prefer to utter a few vulgar words to express my feelings, instead of howling out in pain and awakening the whole fu..."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"...school."  
  
Outside the door Harry sighed in relief. Not what he was thinking. He had to grin at his own slightly twisted fantasy. Then wonderment began to set in.  
  
Why in gods name was Draco bleeding? Suddenly Draco giggled. Snape laughed. Harry googeled. He neither believed his eyes nor his ears.  
  
"I'm ticklish you know."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Draco laughed out loud and Snapes voice soon joined in.  
  
Harry had had enough. This was too much for him. He turned around and walked towards the Gryffindor tower, slowly eating his piece of chocolate cake.  
  
Back in the classroom, Snape rejoiced at making the stoic boy laugh. His godson had been too sad and quiet this last week. It hadn't made Snape happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day was a Sunday, so Draco could sleep longer than usual.  
  
Being a prefect had ist priviledges. Draco had his own room and wasn't bothered by other people waking up and going about their buisiness.  
  
The thick darkgreen curtains around his bed were closed so that no disturbing sunlight could find it's way to the sleeping blond.  
  
Draco slowly awoke to complete darkness. He loved the dark. It fit him. He stretched and with a sigh opened the curtains. The morning sun fell onto Dracos bed, drawing lazy patterns onto the green bedsheets. Draco lay back down and watched the dust dance in the sun.  
  
At 11 o'clock Draco raised himself and stumbeled into the shower.  
  
He turned on the warm water and got undressed.  
  
As he stepped into the shower, he saw the white bandage that covered his chest. He gingerly got out of the shower again.. A nice long gash became visable after he peeled of the damp cloth and Draco cursed.  
  
He returned to the warm water and quickly washed himself. Then he pulled on a pair of boxershorts and his robes above that. He slipped on his shoes and left his room.  
  
He walked down to Snape's chambers. He had already lifted his hand to knock when he heard voices from behind the door. He decided to listen.  
  
"Severus, just listen to me this once, please."  
  
"Why should I."  
  
Behind the heavy door Severus was paceing up and down while Remus was trying to get him to listen.  
  
"Why do pretend that you care? I do not find it amusing."  
  
"Severus, I do care. I would never pretend."  
  
He looked up at Severus taking in his dark eyes that were bubbling with...something.  
  
Severus' hair was pulled back into a ponytail but a few strands had escaped their prison and were now dangling infront of his pale face.  
  
"Please,... Severus..."  
  
The Potionsmaster looked at Remus and was just about to say something when they heard a tentative knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The door opened and in came Draco.  
  
"Uhm, Professor I need your uh, assistance with something, ah, you know ... yesterday night?"  
  
A light blush crawled up Dracos face. Snape nearly laughed out loud.  
  
Remus would now probably think the worst. In fact Remus was thinking the worst.  
  
"Just a second, Draco. Remus would you mind leaving? If we have too, we can talk later."  
  
"Okay, later. I'll come down at around 11."  
  
The werewolf turned and left.  
  
Snape had to laugh now.  
  
"Draco, Draco. You made that sound very bad, just now."  
  
Draco blushed deeper. "Sorry."  
  
Snape grinned. "Well, take your robes off."  
  
At that Draco had to laugh, too.  
  
He pulled his robes over his head and Snape came closer to examine the wound.  
  
"It's healing."  
  
Snape reached over to a shelf and gave Draco a small phial that contained a clear liquid.  
  
"Here, drink this, it will take away the pain and make the wound heal faster."  
  
The blackhaired man filled a bowl with water and proceded to wash out Dracos wound. After he had finished he rebound it and Draco pulled on his robes. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time."  
  
Draco smiled and left Snapes room.  
  
Snape quietly closed the door. It was good to see Draco smiling again.  
  
His gaze fell onto the picture that stood proud next to his bed. A smiling Severus Snape (with washed hair), was hugging his blondhaired godson. Snape loved this picture of himself and Draco. It had been done when Draco had been 12 years old and had come to visit him over the summer.  
  
Narcissia Malfoy had made the picture and had given it to Severus as a birthday present.  
  
Severus Snape smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
really random chapter... please read and rview. I live for reviews...  
  
i am listening to the Tuck everlasting soundtrack. It's very nice and peaceful... 


	12. The pain in the arm

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.Rowling. but i want draco to be mine... *sniff*  
  
**SLASH** don't like don't read!!!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter 8  
Severus was sitting in his room correcting papers. It was already past 11 o'clock and Severus was tired.  
  
He had totally forgotten that Remus would soon come and so he started getting ready for bed. He pulled of his robes and unbottend his shirtcuffs. Then he began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.  
  
When he had only four more buttons to go there was a soft knock at his door.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It's me, Remus."  
  
Severus groaned. "Now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Snape opened the door, forgetting his state of undress.  
  
He quickly remembered it though when Remus stared at his open shirt.  
  
Although the werewolf quickly gathered his wits, a telltale blush crept up his cheeks.  
  
"I was getting ready for bed."  
  
Snape marveled at how easily he could influence Remus. In a way it also scared him because it showed that Remus did, infact, care. He quickly redid his buttons and then sat down opposite to Remus.  
  
"So, what did you want?"  
  
/I want you./ Remus mentally kicked himself.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you, catch up..." Remus sighed. He could not do this. He wanted Severus, he craved him, with all his heart.  
  
Ever since 3rd year Remus had wanted the mysterious Slytherin for himself.  
  
"You wanted to sleep. I'll come back tomorrow." /When I don't feel like a teenager with my hormones in total disarray./  
  
Snape suddenly gripped Remus' wrist.  
  
"Remus, ..."  
  
The werewolf shudered. He had said his name... .  
  
Remus turned around and looked deeply into dark eyes.  
  
Deciding on the spur of the moment Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips against Snapes. The darkhaired man closed his eyes and very tentivly returned the kiss. As Remus felt Snape returning his kiss his heart started doing somersaults.  
  
Suddenly Snape broke the kiss. "We can not do this. It would never work."  
  
Remus stared at Snape and swallowed. "Why not?"  
  
"I'm a Death Eater, Remus."  
  
Severus turned away.  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Snape was about to reply when a searing pain ran through his arm. He gasped. "Have to go."  
  
He pulled on his cloak and swept out of the dungeons, leaving Remus alone, gazing after him.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
read n review... uhm. random i know. Thanks to yall who reviewed 


	13. The Bowtruckle and Ron

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.Rowling. this will be **SLASH**  
Chapter 9  
It was Halloween. The Great Hall had been decorated with cobwebs and live bats which swooped down at you when you entered.  
  
Draco was sitting at the Slytherintable, his head on his folded arms.  
  
"Drake? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Tired." Pansy, who had recovered from her recent Death Eater related incident, looked at Draco with compassion in her chocolate colored eyes. She placed a comforting hand on the blonds shoulder and then sat down next to him. She reached across the table and grabbed some candy. Stuffing it into her mouth she started talking to Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
"Well, see. It's like this. You have to seriously try. If you don't then your lost. You must try to remain in control over your feelings and wishes. If you don't you have zero chance."  
  
"I get what you are saying but isn't it really hard? When they place the curse on you, it feels so nice and relaxed."  
  
"Yeah, until they start popping out your shoulders." Draco had raised his head.  
  
"..." Millicent stared at him blankly, while Pansy's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Draco, what in Merlin's name happened to you?"  
  
Now it was the blond's turn to stare blankly. "What?"  
  
Draco looked awful. His hair was in total disorder and he looked as if he hadn't slept for the last weeks. He was paler then usual and he had dark circles under his eyes.  
  
"You look like hell."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"No, I mean it. When was the last time that you actually slept?" Pansy was worried.  
  
"A week ago? Possibly?"  
  
"Are you crazy? We're going right now. Bye Mill. I have to get him to bed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Across the hall, Harry was watching the Slytherin's. Pansy had just grabbed Draco and was ushering him out of the hall. The blond was leaning on his friend and looked totally exhausted. Worry started to well up inside of the darkhaired Gryffindor. He immediatly reprimanded himself for his feelings. Draco was a fellow classmate. Nothing more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Pansy opened the door to the boy's dorm and pushed Draco inside. "Lie down."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
The blond practically fell into bed and closed his eyes immediatly. Pansy pulled off his shoes and spread a blancket over the lanky figure. Brushing a strand of pale hair out of Draco's face, she turned to leave.  
  
Draco faintly heard the door closing and then drifted into a fitful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning came much too early. Draco groaned as he peeled himself out from beneath his covers. Blindly stumbling to the bathroom he failed to notice the stack of books in his way. He tripped over them and went to the floor curseing loudly. His head conected with the corner of his trunk and he briefly wondered at the brightly colored stars that danced around his head.  
  
After some time he actually managed to get up again and fall into the shower. After the icecold water had made contact with his skin, Draco woke up.  
  
Quickly dressing, he discovered that he had no time to grab breakfast and so, headed directly to his first class, Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"Today we are going to discuss the Bowtruckle." Hagrid said proudly. "Can anyone tell me what it is?" Hermione was frantically raising her hand.  
  
"Yes, 'ermione?"  
  
"The Bowtruckle is a tree-guardian found mainly in the west of England and southern Germany. It is very hard to spot as it's only 8 inches tall and looks like bark and twigs with two small brown eyes. It lives off insects and is very shy. Yet, if it's tree is threatened it can get very angry and is prone to attack the woodcutterwith it's long, sharp fingers." Hermione looked exceedingly pleased with herself.  
  
"Very good, 'ermione. Well, everyone get a partner and take a piece of wood out of this container. Each piece has a Bowtruckle attached to it. Just try to get it to let go of the wood."  
  
Ron looked at the wood skeptically while Hermione smiled broadly.  
  
"I suspect you know what to do now?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you. You and Harry can work it out on your own."  
  
"Riiight."  
  
Draco was casually gripping the wood, dangling it infront of Pansy's face. "Do something."  
  
Draco grinned. "Rather not. We wouldn't want it to claw at my beautiful face..."  
  
"Oh, shut it. Give me the bark." Pansy grabbed the wood and started to jank at the small creature, that immediatly clawed at her hands.  
  
"Whoa!" She yelped and thrust it back into Draco's hands.  
  
"You do it."  
  
Draco bent down and picked some grass. He pushed it at the little creature and watched with fascination as it let go of the bark and clung to the grass, nibbling away.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?"  
  
Darco shrugged and put the Bowtruckle back onto the bark. "Must have been my natural charm."  
  
Pansy scowled at him.  
  
They had finished their assignment and turned to watch as the other students struggled with their "treelovers". Draco laughed out loud when one of the things jumped of it's bark and lodged itself in Ron's hair. The redhead was frantically trying to get the thing off him and was jumping around in hysterical circles. He was yelling profanity and waving his arms around in the air. The Bowtruckle was gripping Ron's hair with it's hands but its body was flying around in the air around the Gryffindors head.  
  
Draco couldn't hold himself any longer and fell to the ground giggling.  
  
Harry who was trying to help his near hystrical friend turned around at the sound of Draco's clear laughter. The blond was clutching his sides and laughing while Pansy stood next to him observing the scene with one raised eyebrow. Harry listened to Draco's giggles. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard in his life. He had never heard the Slytherin laugh like this before. In fact he had never heard him laugh, really laugh, before.  
  
After some time Draco calmed down sufficiently enough to be coherent again.  
  
"... Merlin! That was hilarious. *giggle*. Bloody amusing."  
  
"Glad you had fun."  
  
"*giggle* I have to thank Weasley for that one. It's one of the funniest *snort* things that has happened in *giggle* months."  
  
"Yes. Get a grip. We have Dada now."  
  
Draco straightened and grabbed his stuff. He and Pansy left towards the school, Draco still giggling fitfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was sitting in Dada intently listening to Remus telling them something about the Cruciatus. Suddenly he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. Draco was bent over his table, giggling into his book. Ron had just entered the class looking very mangled. His sweater was torn an his hair was totally wayward. He had grass on his pants and looked utterly embarrased.  
  
Draco had risked one glance in the redhead's direction and it had sent him into helpless laughter. He was trying hard not to laugh out loud.  
  
Remus turned to Ron and smiled.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley. I hope you are alright?"  
  
"Yeah." Blushing, the redhead sat down next to Harry.  
  
"How`s the hair?"  
  
"Very funny. That was so embarassing."  
  
"Geez, come off of it Ron. It wasn't that bad."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
Harry sighed and turned back to listen to Remus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read n review. nothin much else to say @ the moment. Merci.  
  
Just a random, or not so random question. What do you all think of the war? 


	14. The dream

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. sigh. I want draco! This is **SLASH**  
Chapter 10  
Rain was blowing around the castle and Harry shuddered on his firebolt. He gripped the broom tighter and peered into the gray sky trying to locate the snitch. After some unsuccesful 20 minutes the darkhaired boy gave up and flew over to where Seamus Finnegan was throwing aroud the Quaffle.  
  
"Seamus? The weather is too bad. Let's call it quits for today and head inside."  
  
"Sure." The irish boy sounded relieved and flew to his two fellow chasers and told them that it was time to head inside.  
  
The whole Gryffindor Quidditch team fled into the warmth of the Gryffindor tower, Harry heading up to his dorms sleepily. Strolling into the bathroom he pulled off his sodden clothes and stepped under the shower. He was soon joined by Seamus.  
  
The two talked while showering and then made for the common room. The fire was blazing and it was cozely warm. Harry wandered over to Hermione and Ron and sat down, watching them play a game of wizard's chess. After Hermione had lost for the second time the trio decided to start on some homework.  
  
"Say, Ron. Did you do your Divinations stuff yet?"  
  
"Nah, couldn't get myself to do it. How about you?"  
  
"No." Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment. "I'll best start now."  
  
Hermione was reading a thick book on Arithmancy when she suddenly remembered something. "Ron? Did I leave my Potins book in the library?"  
  
Ron thought back. "I don't think so..."  
  
"Drat. I'm sure I forgot it somewhere... and I need to do my homework."  
  
"You can borrow my book."  
  
"Thanks Harry, but my notes and ingrediants list was in it. I'll guess I have to go and find it."  
  
"It's past curfew, you know?" Ron muttered with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I do. But what other option do I have?"  
  
"I'll go and get it for you. I wanted to get something to eat anyways."  
  
"Thank you so much Harry. I either left it in the library, you know, where we always sit, or in the Great Hall." Hermione smiled at her "celebrity" friend as Harry got up to retrieve his invisebility cloak.  
  
He returned from his dorm and slipped out of the portraithole un-noticed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Slytherin common room was quiet while everyone held their breath.  
  
A 5th-year had challenged Draco to a duel.  
  
The burly boy, Sam Thor had openly said something about Snape being a "disgusting fag". Draco had overheard this and had reacted by yelling at the younger kid.  
  
After that Sam had challenged Draco.  
  
The 5th-year had already noticed that that hadn't been his cleverst move but he couldn't back down now.  
  
Blond teen stood in position, wand poised over his head, ready to attack. The younger brown haired boy was gripping his wand so tightly that his knuckles stood out white against his tanned skin.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
Pansy gave the sign to attack.  
  
"Locomoter Mortis!" Sam yelled and pointed his wand at Draco. The blond neatly sidestepped and the curse hit th wall.  
  
"Incendio!" Draco's voice vibrated through the room and the surse struc home, setting Sam's robes on fire. The 5th- year slipped out of his robes and threw them tothe floor. Someone sensible puored some water over the flames.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" The spell grazd Sam's shoulder and his arm went limp.  
  
"Confundo!" The curse hit Draco fulllow and the blond staggered backwards. Seeing his chance Sam yelled "Accio!" and Draco's wand came flying towards him.  
  
Draco struggled with himself and duked Sam's next hex.  
  
Lunging foreward he manged to grab ahold of Sam's legs and bring him crashing to the floor. Then he grabbed his wand and stood.  
  
"Stupefy!" Sam's body became absolutly stiff. Draco smiled evily and leaned over the scared boy.  
  
"Not so haughty are we, now?"  
  
Some bystanders chuckled.  
  
Extracting Sam's wand from his fingers Draco straightened and snapped the other boys wand in half. He then threw the two pieces of wood to the floor.  
  
Muttering a short "Idiot." Draco gathered up his books and made for his room.  
  
Stretching out on his bed Draco sighed. He was bored, hungry and extremely annoyed. How did that idiot even dare to accost him? Stupid kids. They had no idea of the real world.  
  
Shaking his head the blond stood up, deciding to pay the kitchens a visit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry had found Hermione's book in the library and was currently sitting in the kitchens eating some chocolate and fruit.  
  
Suddenly the door portrait opened and in strode Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin gazed around and then bent down to talk to the next house-elf.  
  
Harry decided to stay quiet and watch the blond.  
  
"Can you bring me a tea and some toast?"  
  
"Sure, master. Winky will brings the tea immediatly. Just you sit yourself down here and make yourself comfortable."  
  
Draco sat down on a chair and leaned back. He closed his eyes and sighed. Life was so tedious.  
  
"Here, master. Your tea, master."  
  
"Thank you." Draco mumbled absentmindedly.  
  
Harry watched Draco sip his tea. His eyes were halfclosed and he looked thoughtful and very tired. His blond hair was hanging into his face and Harry felt the urge to go over and push the unruly strands away. The Gryffindor scolwed at himself. These kinds of thoughts were getting him nowhere.  
  
Draco was presented with his toast and Harry watched as he started nibbling at its corners. After the Syltherin had finished he stretched and left the kitchens.  
  
That night Harry dreamt.  
  
------- Blond hair running through his hands; a body pressed against his perfectly; sweet kisses trailing down his neck; whispered words of promise; sliver blue eyes filled with love and desire; hands roaming freely-------  
  
Harry awoke with a start, his body covered in a fine sheet of sweat. He cursed himself for his own mistake. Falling in love with a Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review... . merci. 


	15. Draco' bad day

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.Rowling. this is **SLASH** if that offends you in any way, leave.  
  
I'm sorry about the update lackage (is that a word????) but i was very busy last week with klausuren in physics and chemistry and planning a surprise party for my friends b-day... but here it is the...  
Chapter 11  
It was early monday morning and the sun had just risen above the horizon when Draco woke up. He sighed and then peeled himself from underneath his covers. Trapesing into the bathroom he failed to notice the book in his way.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Holding his stubbed toe, the blond proceeded to the shower, muttering curses under his breath. While he was showering the hot water suddenly stopped flowing and Draco had the uncomfortable sensation of icecold water cascading over his body.  
  
Yelling bloody murder the 7th-year fled the shower and slipped into his bathrobe.  
  
Standing infront of his mirror, Draco was trying to get his hair under controle. He could usually do this in no time but today his hair seemed to be fighting him. After 15 minutes Draco gave up. His hair looked as if a small tornado lived in it and the blond was utterly pissed off.  
  
Mumbling profanity he decended into the common room and found Pansy already waiting for him. The slender girl started laughing when she saw her friend. "Draco. Sorry to say this but your hair looks worse than Potters."  
  
"Thank you. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."  
  
The two left the common room and walked through the hallways. As they entered the Great Hall Draco tripped and landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor. Luckily for him there were only few people present to see him fall. Still, these people laughed heartily.  
  
A scowl firmly in place Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and started eating. Slowly but surely the Great Hall started to fill. Soon the morning post was delivered. Draco looked up at the approaching owls and spied his fathers under them. The owl swooped over his head and droped a parcel. The aforementioned parcel struck Draco exaclty in the face.  
  
Finally admitting to himself that this was NOT a good day, Draco picked up the parcel and started reading the enclosed letter.  
  
"Draco. I have heard from Severus that you are not doing well at school. The mudblood has overtaken you in three subjects. This is unacceptable. You will either beat her or face a very long winterbreak. Also, He has been asking for you personally. He was not pleased with your latest performance and wants you to improve your dueling skills. Lucius."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the letter and made to stand.  
  
Across the Hall Harry was watching the pale teen. He had laughed when Draco had recieved the package to his head and had observed the Slytherins reaction to his letter. He didn't seem all too happy.  
  
"Pansy? What do we have first?"  
  
"Defense."  
  
"Great. If I'm late tell Lupin that I threw myself out of a window."  
  
"....Right. And you are sure that you are alright?" Pansy asked her friend with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Totally fine. A bit on the mental side, but you know..." Smiling dementedly the blond left the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco strode down towards the dungeons and was just about to knock on his godfathers door when he heard voices inside.  
  
"Sev. Please. We have to talk this over."  
  
"Remus. It's always the same. We can't. It wouldn't work."  
  
Draco briefly rolled his eyes at his godfathers stubborness and then decided to not talk to Snape but go to the Dada room and simply wait there for school to start. He could talk to Snape later.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside Snape's room one could have cut the tension with a knife. Remus was standing infront of Severus who was leaning against his table. The two were straing at each other, momentarily gone quiet. Remus clenched his eyes shut for a brief time and then re-opened them.  
  
"Severus... please. We could at least try..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why?" Remus was genuinly puzzled.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Remus stared at the man before him. "Why you? Because you are intelligent, couragous and beautiful. You are everything I always wanted. Since third year I dreamed of you and stared after you and watched you... you never noticed. Why should you? I was just a stupid Gryffindor who hung out with your enemies. You never looked at me. Always at James or Sirius. You even gazed at Peter from time to time. But never at me..." Remus stopped short. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ramble... I..."  
  
Remus was cut short by a mouth covering his. The werewolf kissed back with passion. He poured all his pent-up frustration into that one kiss and when the two parted Severus was breathing hard and Remus' eyes had darkened with desire.  
  
"Sev..." Remus's sentence was again cut off by Severus' mouth covering his. Remus could feel Snape's hands tangling them in his hair. This was bliss. He had waited so long for this and now it almost seemed unreal. Severus was teasing his mouth open and Remus gladly complied.  
  
There was a sudden loud knock on the door. The two sprang apart and stred at the closed door.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
Sevrus menatlly cursed whoever had dared to interupt them.  
  
"What?" Remus flinched at the Potionmasters tone.  
  
"Class started 15 minutes ago sir."  
  
"Bloody hell. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Footsteps sounded down the hallway and Severus turned to Remus.  
  
"Can we meet later?"  
  
"Of course." Smiling, Remus gently touched Snape's face. The Slytherin briefly closed his eyes and took Remus' hand in his, pressing it against his lips.  
  
They left his rooms. Out in the corridor they parted ways, Severus going to teach in the dungeons and Remus in the second floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. I know that this is sorta short (and strange) and i'll try and make the next chapter longer. I hope i can update on thursday or thereabouts. As i have vacation the week after, i will probably update more often then. Cheers to my reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! 


	16. Harry's great idea

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. SLASH!!!!!!!!!!  
Chapter 12  
The werewolf practically ran through the hallways and was out of breath when he arrived at his classroom's door. Taking a second to compose himself, Remus leaned against the wall. After his respiration had started coming naturally again he openedthe door and entered his classroom.  
  
"I'm very sorry that I was late. I had to take care of some important buisiness."  
  
Draco heard this and supressed a giggle. Important buisiness indeed.  
  
"Well, we will start with a new topic today. I want you all to grabb a partner and then start reading chapter 15 in your book. This will give you some preliminary knowlegde. When you are finished come up to my desk and I'll explain your assignement to you."  
  
Everyone started to pair off when Remus suddenly interrupted them. "Oh, I forgot to tell you that this project will also be worked on in Potions. For that reason you are sopposed to choose a partner from a different house. So in your case a Slytherin has to work with a Gryffindor."  
  
Loud protests rang through the class and Remus sighed. "It wasn't my idea."  
  
"Snape is such a wanker." Ron moaned. He and Hermione had planned on working together and now it looked like she would be working with Pansy. "With whom should I work now? Oh man. I bet I'll end up with Milicent..."  
  
Harry seemed to be the only person who didn't see a problem with the whole issue. No one would work together with Draco and so Harry had decided he could "sacrifice" himself. Smiling he sat in his seat and waited.  
  
Across the room Draco leaned back in his chair and waited for everyone to pick their partner.  
  
He knew that he wouldn't be choosen by anyone and decided to wait for the invitable: being paired with Longbottom. While he was waiting he observed the others. Pansy and Granger were working together. They would probably get everything perfect. Both were good students and despite earlier fights they often studied together in the library. Millicent was working with Dean Thomas. Draco had no idea how that would end. Sally Moon, a girl with less brain than a cave troll, was working with Weasley. Draco stiffled a chuckle. That would be fun to watch. Seamus was working with Nott. The two looked ready to kill each other already. Personally Draco hoped that Seamus would kill Nott. The blond Slytherin had a tentativ friendship with the Irish boy, due to Blaise and Seamus being friends from childhood.  
  
The whole class had been paired except for Neville, Harry, Draco and Amy Zerwas, a shorthaired Slytherin girl. Everyone, including Remus Lupin was waiting for the four to pair up. Neville looked scared to death, while Amy and Draco looked bored. Harry was simply sitting there. He suddenly sighed and stood up. "I'll work with Malfoy."  
  
Neville sighed in relief as Ron and Hermione gaped at their best friend. Draco's eyebrow rose.  
  
Harry sat down next to the blond Slytherin and smiled. "So. What happens now?"  
  
"We go to Lupin and get our project. Weren't you listening at all?" Draco looked at Harry quizically.  
  
"Suppose I forgot."  
  
The two boys went and stood in the line infront of Lupins desk. After a short time it was their turn.  
  
"So. I'm really sorry that Sev..., I mean, Professor Snape made these rules. If you two don't want to work..." Harry butted into Remus' speech. "I choose to work with Draco and he didn't object. It's alright."  
  
"If you say so." Remus gazed at the two. "Well, your project. The two of you have to choose a fairly difficult potion and brew it. That will be the first part of your assignment. When you have finished it you will get the second part. This project will probably spread over the remainder of the year."  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other. The rest of the year?  
  
Harry rejoiced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* the slash will happen next chapter. The next chapter will also be longer. Please read and review. merci. 


	17. Flying in the Rain & Authors Note

disclaimer: all belongs to the goddess J.K. Rowling. i am simply borrowing.  
  
Further info after chapter. THIS IS SLASH! Don't like, don't read.  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor commonroom reading his Potions book while rain battered against the windows. The darkhaired boy stared into the blazing fire and sighed happily. How he loved Hogwarts. Harrry returned to his homework and read on.  
  
While Harry was contemplating how much he loved Hogwarts Draco was patiently sitting on his godfathers desk waiting for the darkhaired man to answer his question. Ten minutes later the room was still silent.  
  
"Go on. Tell me."  
  
"Draco. Don't."  
  
Draco stared at Snape. A pout was beginning to form on his perfect lips. "Tell me."  
  
Snape had to smirk at his godson's whiny voice. "We kissed."  
  
"Merlin..." Draco muttered and smiled. "Great."  
  
There was a sudden knock at the classroom door.  
  
"Yes?" Snape looked towards the door, usual scowl in place.  
  
The door opened and Remus entered. Draco grinned to himself as he saw Severus' expression change from unhappy scowl to loving smile.  
  
"I'd best be going then. See you later." Draco hopped off the table and left the classroom. Outside he quickly walked down the dark corridor towards the Entrance Hall. Slipping through the large doors unnoticed, the pale teen walked over to the Quidditch Pitch through the pouring rain. He stepped into the Slytherin broomshed and grabbed the neaest broom.  
  
Once outside again he mounted and kicked off into the dreary fall sky. Rain lashed against him and Draco smiled. For the first time in a week the blond felt relaxed.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had finished his Potionshomework and was heading towards the Qidditch Pitch together with Ron. Both boys were already soaked through as they entered the Gryffindor broomshed.  
  
"Geez. This weather is horrible. I mean it. We've only been outside for 10 minutes and are already soaked to the bone. It's nasty." Ron muttered.  
  
"Yeah. Well, we still need to practice, don't we?"  
  
"Suppose so." Ron sounded sulky.  
  
Harry shoulderd his Firebolt and waited for Ron to follow him outside into the waiting cold. The two walked out into the Quidditch Pitch and mounted their brooms. Kicking off from the ground Harry suddenyl realised that they weren't alone on the Pitch. His heart gave a funny little lurch as he recognized the blond Slytherin zooming through the rainy sky. Ron had flown up to Harry.  
  
"Is that Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Let's go and tell him to go away. It's our training time. We reserved it and McGonnagal approved. The git has no right to be here."  
  
"Ron, calm down. I'll go over to him." Saying these words Harry flew over to the boy that haunted his dreams.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
The blond turned and stopped his broom in mid-air. "Potter."  
  
"Uhm, hi. Ron and I sort of had the Pitch reserved for now..." Harry's voice trailed off.  
  
"Sure. Whatever. I'll be leaving then." Draco pointed his broom at the ground and flew down without so much as uttering any protest.  
  
What was wrong with the youngest Malfoy? Harry wondered this throughout practice.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
read and review. merci.  
  
First of all i wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I appreciate it so much. I got over 50 reviews! I can't belive it. U people rule.  
  
SERENA, Morgana, S.Wing, Mistal: Abyss, Water Fairy, B-Elanna, Lady Moon, Angstybutterfly, Redmeadow, mrsharrypotter, Yoink Daydurfruits, koureshin, Mieke, Laura, yuyin, soph, Forfirith, Kaji The Harlequin, huan, asaroth69, Akemi, Leelee, Dawn Zabini, frizzy, ekopacadoopa, Alle, Janey, JumpyPUNKyMonKey, Le'Ange de Mort, Tala, Dia  
  
I hope i didn't forget anyone. I am sorry for delying this chapter for long and then making it so incredably uniteressting.  
  
*°*°*°*SPOILER FOR OREDER OF THE PHOENIX*°*°*°*  
  
Now to my problem: after reading HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX (amazing book) i don't know if it makes any sense to continue my story. It so different from what J. K. Rowling herself made her characters be like that i think that it is simply too far away from the canon to make any sense. Also i don't support the idea of draco turning nice anymore. Not really. I mean i hope but it doesn't seem that way. Please tell me what you all think. Thanks. 


	18. The most important question

disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K. Rowling (who's b-day was yesterday!!!) hail the mighty goddess! this is SLASH --- meaning two guys loving each other. Don't like don't read.  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
The Great Hall was already full with people eating their breakfast when Harry and Ron wandered in. Both looked extremely tired. As they sat down Hermione tutted at them.  
  
"Till when were the two of you awake yesterday?"  
  
" 'Bout 3 in the morning..." Ron muttered into his toast.  
  
Hermione stared at her two best friends. "And you expect to actually live through double Potions and double DADA this morning?"  
  
"... supoose so. s' not much we can do otherwise..." Harry muttered while trying to pour milk into his plate.  
  
"You really should plan your time better."  
  
"... yes, mum." Ron mumbled, elicting an annoyed "hrmpf" from Hermione and a sleepy chuckle from Harry.  
  
Across the Hall Draco was listlessly staring at his toast.  
  
"Draco, darling. You need to eat something." Pansy was looking at her friend with concern in her eyes.  
  
"I'm really not hungry. As a matter of fact the longer I look at the amounts of food that everyone is eating I can feel my stomach growing smaller and smaller."  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Drop it Pansy." Draco sounded slightly annoyed.  
  
"But..."  
  
Draco simply looked at the Slytherin girl and she closed her mouth quickly.  
  
Several tense seconds later the usual loud flapping of wings was to be heard in the Hall. Draco gazed upwards looking for his fathers owl. He breathed a sigh of relief when the black owl was no where to be seen. Sadly his relief was only temporary. A rather large barn owl landed in his plate, glareing at him. Sighing Draco untied the piece of parchment from the owl's leg. He quickly excused himself from the table and wandered outside into the fresh morning air. Sitting down on a low stonewall he unfolded the paper.  
  
"Draco.  
  
Your mother whishes me to ask you if you will be coming home for Christmas. How is school? I do hope that you are better then that muggle girl. He has asked me to tell you to be present next week end. There is something important coming up soon.  
  
Know your place.  
  
L. M."  
  
Draco sighed. Then he crumpled up his father's letter and watched as it cought fire and burned away. Lucius was a fairly paranoid man. You never knew who could pic up a letter and read it.  
  
The blond discarded the ashes and made his way to Potions class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Potter, Draco. You will be working over there. Take your cauldron and list of ingredients with you." Draco grabbed the list and made for the table near the window. The Potions class had been temporarily moved to an unused upper floor classroom so that the students had different rooms for their normal Potions/Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and a room for working on their project.  
  
Draco was sitting next to the window, waiting for Harry to lugg the heavy pewter cauldron across the room to their assigned working spot.  
  
Harry was feeling slightly stupid and very tired. The cauldron was slipping from his hands and he thought it highly unfair that he had to carry the bloody thing alone, whereas Draco was only holding a piece of parchment in his perfectly manicured hands. Harry discovered that the way the Slytherin was now sitting let warm sunlight fall around him illuminating his hair and face. Harry sighed. Why did he have to look so damn good?  
  
"Potter. Get a move on."  
  
Harry scowled as he thunked the cauldron down infront of Draco.  
  
"Good." Draco consulted the piece of parchment. "Each team has to brew three potions. One, some form of a switching potion, will take three months to brew. I say that we start with that one as soon as possible. And in case the potion gets messed up we will start on the same potion after Christmas holidays. If we mess both up we still have time later on to make a third try. The second potion is much easier. It's a meomory potion. It only takes one week and the ingredients are fairly easy to obtain. The only thing about it is that it has to be started on a full moon. This month's full moon is already passed and next month's will be during the holidays. So I would propose to do this potion in January. The third potion, it's basically a healing potion, is by far the easiest. It only takes two days to compleate but it has to be watched each day for at least five consecutive hours. Either we do this after dinner and into the night or we each make our own potion and brew it over the holdidays." Draco stopped his flow of words and gazed up at Harry expectantly, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Woah! Information overload. Wait a minute while I gather all the loose ends together."  
  
Draco raised one delicate eyebrow. Harry's sleepy brain tried to understand.  
  
"You seem to know quite a lot about what we are doing here so I am just going to trust you. About the last potion, we can do it at night here at school. It's only for two nights so that should be alright. What else do we have to do?"  
  
"We have to aquire the ingredients." Draco gazed down at the parchment again. After some seconds he looked up at Harry again. "I have a lot of this stuff at home." There was again silence while the blond scrutinized the parchment.  
  
Harry watched Draco. The Slytherin was totally focused on his reading, not seeming to notice anything else. Still, Harry was sure that he could react on a moments notice if he had to. Draco's whole body was poised as if he had to reign in his own strenght. His posture was not one of relaxation but one of contained anger. This was the first time that Harry had actually annalized Draco but he knew that the pale teen always sat exactly like that; muscles tense, face set and eyes cold as steel. Harry tore his gaze away from the beautiful boy and looked around the class. Surprisingly enough everyone seemed to be faring worse than him. Hermione looked angry and was muttering somthing at Pansy while Ron looked ready to cry.  
  
"I will get the other ingredients in Knockturn Alley." Harry was snapped back into reality by Draco's comment.  
  
"Okay." He felt utterly stupid.  
  
"Now... the Defense part of the project is failry minor at the moment. We have to read two books. I have already read both and I can lend them to you. That will save us time."  
  
"What are they about?"  
  
"Dark Arts." Draco said briefly.  
  
Harry briefly wondered if it was normal that 17-year olds had their own potions supply and books on the Dark Arts at home, but dismissed the question abruptly. This was Malfoy he was thinking about.  
  
"We also have to wright monthly reports on our progress. That will not be hard. The last part of this project is a test in May. I intend to get full points on this, Potter."  
  
"Sure. I'll try my best." Harry smiled down at Draco. He almost dropped the papers he was holding when Draco smiled back. The bell suddenly rung, ripping Harry away from his team mates beautiful smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch that day was an interesting affair. Ron was nearly asleep, while Hermione and Seamus were raving about their project. Harry simply sat and listend, occasionally letting his gaze wander across the hall to where a certain blond was sitting.  
  
"... and those ingredients! Where is a normal student supposed to get them? Where are you getting yours Harry?"  
  
"Draco has most of them at home..."  
  
Hermione raised the one eyebrow at "Draco" and the second one at "at home". "You two seem to be getting along quite well..."  
  
"Yes, we are."  
  
"That's... good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the cieling. He was thinking about Draco. It was the middle of night and he had just awoken from a very... interesting dream about the blond. The dream had involved quite a lot of very pale exposed skin and the occasional pasionate moan.  
  
Overall, Harry was, at the moment, feeling extremely hot and bothered.  
  
"Oh screw this." He muttered and distangled himself from his sweaty bedsheets. Harry then trudged over to the window and opened it. Sitting on the window cill he could feel the icy november air seeping into his body, chilling hm to the bone. After five extremely cold minutes Harry left his seat and closed the window. Seeing that he was hardly going to go to sleep again in the near future he decided to go for a night time stroll.  
  
What was about to happen would definately not have happened if Harry had not had the mentioned dream.  
  
As the dark haired Gryffindor strolled through the deserted corridors he came across another solitary figure: Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin was sitting on the floor beneath a slightly ajar window. He was wearing a black pullover jacket and black pants. He was reading a thick, slightly worn blood red book.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
The blond looked up abruptly.  
  
"Potter. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"I could ask you the same."  
  
Draco sighed. "Yes, you could."  
  
There was a sudden, thick silence. Harry decided to walk over and sit down next to Draco. "What are you reading?"  
  
"My father's old diray."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry simply stared. "His diary?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's fascinating. It's about his life here at Hogwarts."  
  
"Aha. Was he as evil then as he is now?"  
  
"Was he a Malfoy then as he is a Malfoy now? It comes natural to us." Draco smiled briefly.  
  
"You should smile more often. It suits you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco sounded flabbergasted.  
  
"You look beautiful when you smile." Harry could have kicked himself when he realised what he had just said. Draco simply gazed at Harry quietly.  
  
"The hell with it..." Harry muttered and captured Draco's lips in a kiss. The Slytherin shut his eyes when the Gryffindors mouth met his.  
  
Harry was in heaven. Draco tasted of cinammon and apples. It was the best flavor Harry had ever tasted. Deciding to be bolder the dark haired youth ran his tongue across Draco's bottom lip. The Slytherin opened his mouth slightly and Harry gladly took the invitation.  
  
Harry's hands had apparently developed a life of their own and had found their way into Draco's hair. Harry almost drew back in surprise when he heard Draco whimper into the kiss, but he noticed that the blond was clinging to him almost desperatly.  
  
When they broke apart several seconds later Draco's usually so pale face was graced with a slight flush to the cheeks. The blond's eyes had darkend and there was something there Harry had never seen in those cold eyes before. Some kind of emotion seemed to be battleing the usual frostiness and seemed to be succeeding. Harry barely caught a glimps of fear, passion and confusion in those stormy depths before the coldness re-appeared.  
  
"Pott... Harry. I think it would be best if we both thought about this... and went to bed now..."  
  
"I don't have to think about it..." Harry uttered truthfully.  
  
"Harry. You do. I'm a Malfoy. Do you know what it takes to love me?"  
  
"No. But I'm willing to take the chance."  
  
Draco smiled shortly and stood. He reached out for Harry and helped the Gryffindor up. Then he lent forewards and placed a light kiss on Harry's lips.  
  
"Good night, Harry."  
  
"Night."  
  
Draco quickly walked down the hallway, leaving Harry gazeing after him. He gently touched his fingers to his lips and sighed.  
  
Harry was happy.  
  
*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*  
  
eurgh. Major sap... sorry. :-I well. There it is the first harry/darco chapter! *drumroll* it's not that great, i know... *sigh* loads of thanks to: Emily, B-Elanna, Morgana, S. Wing, ang3l_sh1, DrakOpalDragon, random reader, Mistal: Abyss, Water Fairy, Lily Evans Potter Black Lupin, NemKess, Rowaine GJB, Catmint, Emeline, Lady Moon, Forfirith, Serena. Yes. well. If i forgot someone you can hit me. *ducks*  
  
read and review, please. merci. 


	19. The decision

Everything belongs to JKR. all hail her! THIS IS SLASH. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!!! easy as that. ok... really, really short chapter. there's more to come. i promise i will update again before monday.  
  
I have joined the literary club at my school and am now a writer for our schoolnewspaper... go me!!! :-P  
  
Interlude 6  
  
Harry had to keep himself from skipping back to the Gryffindor tower. He had KISSED Draco Malfoy and the blond had not refused. Lost in his happy thoughts he did not watch his way and tripped over Mrs. Norris. Cursing, Harry braced himsef on a handy wall and quickly rushed towards the Fat Lady's portrait. He could already hear Filch's dragging footsteps around the corner when he finally slipped through the portriat hole into the common room. Up in the 7th years dorm Harry changed into his pyjamas and snuggled under the covers. After gazing at the darkness for 3 minutes contemplating if he should go and brush his teeth, Harry decided that for once he did not care and he drifted off to sleep, thinking of Draco and their first kiss.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
The Slytherin common room was deserted when Draco entered. Briefly pausing to grab his Charmsbook from a table the blond made his way down to his dorm room. Shutting the door behind him he muttered a quich spell, effectivly sealing the room. He liked privacy. Pacing up and down in his room, while undressing himself he thought about Harry.  
  
Why, after all these years did the Gryffindor care?  
  
He slipped out of his shirt and folded it up neatly.  
  
Why did the darkhaired boy kiss him?  
  
He pulled of his shoes and took off his socks. He threw them over to a small pile of clothes in the righthand corner.  
  
More importantly, why didn't he mind? Why hadn't he objected when Potter had kissed him?  
  
His pants joined his shirt and Draco sat heavily down on his bed, clad only in darkblue boxershorts.  
  
Why, for Grindelwald's sake had he enjoyed kissing Harry Potter?  
  
Getting into his pyjamas Draco wandered over to the small bathroom that adjoined to his room. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face.  
  
Finally he fell into bed, exhausted but unable to sleep. His thoughts could not settle down.  
  
Harry bloody Potter. His "foresworn" enemy. He had liked Harry's kiss. Enjoyed it. Needed it. He wanted Harry. He wanted to have Harry right here now with him. Draco sighed and turned onto his side. It would never work. It could not work. He was a Malfoy. And Harry was, well Harry was Harry Potter.  
  
However much he wanted Draco would not give in to his feelings. He could not.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* tada... there it is. the "awsome" update...  
  
more to come soon, i promise. Please read and review. merci. 


	20. Now what?

disclaimer: all belongs to the great goddess J. K. Rowling... am not making any profit of this. This is **SLASH** maening boy/boy love. Don't like don't read.  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
It was a week before Christmas.  
  
Draco had effectivly avoided Harry for the past two days and was currently sitting in the library reading Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. It was ridiculous how the "good" people of Gondor and Rohan triumphed over the dark lord Sauron. It was too unrealistic. Yet, Draco enjoyed reading the three thick books about Middle Earth. They were so different to what he was used to, yet so alike.  
  
Draco was ripped out of his contemplative thoughts by a quite voice.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
Harry had sat down next to Draco and was now watching him intently.  
  
"Have I?"  
  
"Yes. You haven't been in the Great Hall for breakfast or lunch. And at dinnertime you always came in, grabbed something and left again. You didn't react to me calling you after Potions class."  
  
Draco simply gazed at Harry.  
  
"Have you been eating enough anyways?" Harry sounded worried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you only had dinner for the past two days..."  
  
"Potter, ..."  
  
At that Harry cringed as if slapped.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to..."  
  
The rational part of the Sytherin's brain shut off as he saw the defeated look on Harry's face. He gently cupped Harry's face in his hands and briefly leaned his forehead against the Gryffindors. Harry's eyes drifted shut and he sighed.  
  
"Let's go outside, shall we?"  
  
The two boys headed out of the library and into the cold outdoors.  
  
After walking to the Quidditch Pitch in absolute silence, Harry broke the quiet.  
  
"Draco... I... uhm. Why did you avoid me?" Harry's voice was soft, almost afraid.  
  
"Pot... Harry. This is not going to be easy. For either of us. I am my father's son. You know that I am in fact a Death Eater. You are Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The boy who defied my master."  
  
"Draco..." Harry pulled Draco towards the stands and they sat down beneath them, on the icecold ground. It was already getting dark and where they were now seated there was scarcely any light left.  
  
"You may be your father's son, but you are also your own person. I am not asking for you to go against your father... I just, ... Draco. I like you. A lot. I love you even. And I don't want to give you up... I want this to work... please... just let us try." Harry's voice was pleading with Draco.  
  
The pale teen stood up and walked from underneath the stands into the wide open of the Pitch. There he stood gazing up into the cold winter sky. Harry had gotten up after Draco and now stood beside him.  
  
Slowly, Harry moved closer to Draco so that he could feel the other's body heat emmenating from under his cloak. He gently put one arm around Draco's middle and pulled him to his chest. The tall boy let Harry have the upper hand and gave in to the coaxings of the Gryffindor. Draco leaned his head upon Harry's shoulder.  
  
"I will give it a chance. A chance, Harry. That is all I can give you." Draco muttered quietly.  
  
Harry's heart jumped with a sudden joy and he tightened his arms around the blond.  
  
The two boys continued to stand in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch for quite some time before they got too cold and headed inside.  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
read and review... merci.  
  
this is soooo disgustingly fluffy, that i can't believe that i just wrote it... there will be more out tonight.  
  
i'm off to prague tomorrow morning and will be back in a week or so... expect an update then. THANK YOU TO ALL YOU PEOPLE OU THERE WHO REVIEWED!!!! CHEERS TO YOU! 


	21. What DID he do?

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling... this is SLASH, meaning guy/guy love. Don't like, don't read.  
  
INTERLUDE  
  
Dawn came much to quickly and Draco groaned when he swung his legs out of bed. While he was taking a shower the incidents of the night before came back to him. Draco dried himself off and headed back into his small room. After getting dressed he went up to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the same time elsewhere in the dungeons, Severus Snape was just awaking. As he turned over in bed as usual, he nearly yelled in shock. There lying next to him, sleeping innocently, was Remus Lupin. Quickly gathering his wits together Severus got out of bed and sat down heavily on an old chair next to his desk.  
  
What in Merlin's name was he thinking? How could he? As a matter of fact, what had he? He was dressed in his normal bedclothes, Lup... Remus was dressed in a ridiculous Muggle t-shirt and boxershorts... So... unless they had gotten redressed after... it..., no. But what had happened?  
  
Remus shifted in his sleep, which made the covers slip off his slim frame and onto the floor. The werewolf immediately curled himself up in a fetal position to ward off the everpresent cold of the dungeons. Sighing, Snape stood and pulled the blankets back over Remus. The slightly younger man smiled in his sleep and snuggled into the covers. Smiling, Snape gently pushed the hair out of Remus' face. In horror he pulled back. What was he doing? Where had the evil, mean and generally nasty Potions master gone? Had he just really done that?  
  
Sighing, Severus lay back down in bed and slipped back under the covers. His heart nearly stopped when Remus' arm sanked around his middle, holding him tight. The werewolf rearanged himself so that his head was now lying on Severus' chest. Finally giving up, Snape put a tentative arm around Remus and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. 


	22. Letters

disclaimer: all belongs to the goddess J.K. Rowling. all hail the woman!!!!!! This is SLASH. don't like don't read.  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
Draco was sitting in the Commen Room, reading a letter from Blaise.  
  
"My dearest, sweetest Malfoy. Beauxbatons is positivly horrible. I can't take it anymore. Argh. We are currently reading tealeaves... sigh. Life is evil. But the good news is: mother is thinking about going back to good ole england! Yeay! Weeee! Makes me all hyper to think about it! Sooo. Right. I hope all is good over at Hogwarts and that you are in good shape? No depressions lately? Or random agressive bouts? Good, good. By the way. Your dad invited us over for Christmas.We're probably coming! So, that would be all, please write back soon.  
  
Love, Blaise."  
  
Stretching, Draco pulled himself upright and grabbed for his quill and a fresh piece of parchment.  
  
"Dearest Blaise...  
  
Beauxbatons sounds fun as always. I hope you will come for Christmas. If not... Moving back to England? When? Would you finish school here? Well, this is something you might be fairly interested in. I think Severus is going out with the werewolf, Lupin. I think it's highly amusing. I caught them kissing in the hallway. Mehehehe. And by the way, I have the feeling that something is going on between me and Potter... I will tell you more at Christmas, who knows who reads your mail.  
  
Love you dearly, Dray."  
  
Rolling the parchment Draco got up and left the commen room. Walking up to the owlery Draco tied a silver and green ribbon around the letter. After some time Draco arrived in the tower. Standing in the entrance he looked around for his owl, Crucio. Suddenly the great gray owl came swooping down and landed infront of him on the a jutting beam.  
  
Gently patting Crucio, Draco tied the letter to the owl's leg.  
  
"Fly fast, and wait for an answer, will you?"  
  
Crucio nudged Draco's hand and hooted softly. Then he flew out into the darkening sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Read and review... merci beaucoup. And thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!!! 


	23. Christmas Eve: Malfoy Manor Part 1

hmmm... so... after not updating for 2 1/2months, i finally decided to do so. sorry for the loooooong wait and the crappyness of the new chapter. i'll update this week sometime and make it more interesting... disclaimer: this is SLASH. meaning boy/boy relationships. don't like don't read. As easy as that.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Christmas eve. Malfoy Manor. Draco was sitting on his bed gazing around him. His room was one of the few places on earth were he felt truely at ease. Large windows looking down onto the Malfoy estates, wide fields, scattered with occasional trees. There was a sudden knock at the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The door was pushed open and the Malfoy butler, William stepped into Draco's room.  
  
"Will!" Draco grinned broadly and raised himself from his bed.  
  
"Young Draco. Good to see you home. I am so sorry that wasn't able to pick you up from the station, but your dear mother had sent me down to London."  
  
"S'alright, Will. It's so great to be home."  
  
"It always is. Your father wanted me to tell you that the Parkinson's and Zabini's will be over shortly."  
  
"Thank you. Can you tell him that I'll be down soon?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
William smiled at his young master and then quickly left the room. It was good to have the young man back home. It made the ancient house more lively.  
  
Half an hour later Draco was striding down the grande staircase, books under his arm and boxes floating ahead of him. Anyone seeing the heir to the Malfoy family would have been amazed at how differnet than usual he seemed. The blond was wearing a dark-blue pullover over a white shirt and black slacks. His hair was still slightly damp from showering and hung around his pale face loosely. He was wearing silver rimmed glasses. The school boy sex-god had dissapeared, leaving behind an intelligent looking, handsome young man.  
  
He quickly crossed the Entrance Hall and slipped through the large doors at the end.  
  
The ballroom was decorated in the old Malfoy tradition. An enormous Christmastree dominated the back part of the room. The red crystals catching the candels' light and reflecting it throughout the whole room, casting it into a warm light. Several presents were already lying under the tree and Draco let his four boxes drift to meet the others.  
  
Suddenly a loud gong rang through the house, followed by the childish voice of Riella Zabini. Grinning broadly Draco emerged from the room and was met by a large yell and a hug to his knees. Draco picked up his best friends sister and walked over to greet the guests. His father and mother were standing at the door smiling and exchanging words of welcome with the Zabini's and Parkinson's, while Pansy and Blaise were standing to the side giving their cloaks to Marielle, the house maid.  
  
Looking around Blaise spotted Draco. A loud, very girlish cry escaped the dark haired boys lips as he droped his presents and rushed over to greet his best friend.  
  
Riella wriggled out of Draco's arms and was scooped up by Lucius.  
  
"Dray!" Blaise huged Draco to him laughing loudly. Pansy suddenly joined them, creating a full fledged group hug.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review, merci. again, thanks to all who read this, although it's... worse than it should be...  
  
cheers 


	24. Christmas Eve: The Burrow

disclaimer: me no own, you no sue. ... all belongs to the goddess J.K. Rowling. this is SLASH -- boy/boy love. don't like don't read.  
  
so, ... enjoy  
  
CHAPER 18  
  
The Burrow was packed with people. Ron and Harry stood in the hallway, drinking punch and observing the Christmastree through the open livingroom door. The two of them and Charlie had cut it down the day before and Ginny and Percy had decorated it just that afternoon.  
  
"Ron, Harry!" Hermione shouted from the door. She had been off with Arthur Weasley collecting her parents. Now the whole Granger family was standing in the hallway, dusting snow off their coats and beaming with happiness.  
  
The three Gryffindors embraced.  
  
"You bring our presents, Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course... how could I forget with you reminding me every three seconds?"  
  
Laughing the group wandered into the livingroom.  
  
Across the room Charlie was trying to get Percy to play a game of Exploding Snap. As it seemed he wasn't having much luck. Suddenly Ginny joined Harry, Ron and Hermione and draged them over to her older brother. With combined efforts they managed to engage Percy in a harmless game of cards.  
  
After some time there was a loud knock at the livingroom door. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and looked up expectantly. The door burst open and Fred barged inside. He was wearing Santa hat that twinkled in green and red.  
  
"Happy Christmas! You people have to come outside and watch the fireworks!"  
  
The livingroom was set into motion. Everyone was pulling on jackets and coats and wrapping themselves in shawls and scarfs. After a short time the whole company of Weasleys, Grangers and assorted relatives, were standing outside watching the night sky.  
  
Fred, George and Bill had compiled the most amazing show of fireworks and firecrackers. The sky above the Burrow was alight with red and green and golden sparkels, giant flowers and rainbows.  
  
Through the crackels and shouts the group nearly missed the arrival of a large enchanted motorcycle.  
  
"Harry! Look!"  
  
The boy-who-lived turned around and shouted in glee. "Sirius! Remus!"  
  
He ran over to his godfather and hugged the tall man to him. "Easy, Harry!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Oh, Molly and Arthur invited us." Sirius beamed down at his godson and pulled Remus of the motorcycle. The fireworks had ended and the group was slowly heading inside to eat Christmas dinner.  
  
After everyone had gathered back in the livingroom a huge turkey was brought to the table and the dinner began. Harry Potter was happy. This must have been the best Christmas of his life. He was together with the people he loved most on this earth, he had good food, it was snowing outside and he was happy. The only thing really missing was Draco.  
  
With Draco this night would have been perfect. He only hoped that the pale boy was going to like his Christmas present.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
cheers... read and review. merci.  
  
A/N ... uhm... i'm really sorry if this is overly sappy... but i myself don't care for christmas much and therefore went overboard with the sugarcoating on this chapter... i hard a hard time writing this... the next chapter will be a bit more angsty... 


End file.
